


things have changed

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blood, Coping, Depressed Andy, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, Joe Can't Cope, M/M, Recovery, Suicide Attempt, getting better, hand holding, recovering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They find him in a puddle of his own blood.





	things have changed

They find him in a puddle of his own blood. His unnaturally pale skin is stained red with it, the blood he drew from his own veins. All the "I'm fine"'s he's told Joe suddenly seem irrelevant, suddenly seem false and like the words of a liar. In that moment, everything is irrelevant but the deep cuts on his wrists and his thighs and Joe can't take his eyes off them as Andy is rushed to the nearest hospital.

Andy doesn't wake for days. The doctors say he's fine, that his vitals are stable now and he'll wake up soon and he'll be okay, and Joe believes them, yes he does, but he just can't function, he's that worried. He is a zombie in those days, running on autopilot, only ever eating or sleeping or doing anything important under Patrick's (or Pete's) watch. School seems unimportant; Joe doesn't turn up for three days. All he does is sit there and wonder what he could have done differently which would mean Andy wouldn't be there in hospital with stitches in his wrists the only thing holding him together.

Joe tears apart Andy's room, looking for the razors he knows are there. He finds them behind a stack of papers, the metal rusted and flecked with blood and the papers torn and blood-spotted. The papers are covered in negative phrases (worthless waste of space useless everything-you-touch-burns) and every word makes Joe want to hold Andy tight, makes him want to say _I love you_ , because it's true, makes him want to do anything to help Andy.

On the fifth day, Andy wakes up. He's groggy and disoriented, the world crumbling and falling away in split pieces and folding in on itself around him, but Joe is there, murmuring "I love you," over and over and over again until he believes it.

Joe grips Andy's hands in his own, his weary face a canvas and the brush held by grief. The slight touches send shivers up Andy's spine. "Please don't leave me, Andy Hurley," he's almost begging for him to stay, to not go, to not take his own life away. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't." He says. Andy may not be fine right now, but he's not leaving, he's not leaving Joe alone. And as long as he has Joe, he can get better. 

He will get better. He's going to get better, for Joe.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
